Some printing apparatuses include a nip formed by a roll and a belt. In these apparatuses, media are fed to the nip and contacted by the roll and belt to fix marking material onto the media. In these apparatuses, edges of the media can produce edge wear of the belt. Such edge wear can reduce image quality and reduce the life of the belt.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing onto media and methods that can mitigate edge wear of belts that contact the media.